Stealing Back Chocolate
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: In which the men of Easy Company are parents to some pretty rebellious children, Headmaster Sobel steals all the chocolate, and a rescue mission is launched. Also Sink has the mother of all headaches and the parents are scared stiff-(Modern Day AU fic, Slash) Please Read and Review


**Hi, So please don't ask where this came from I honestly don't know I just had this image of the parents of Easy Company getting a call to find out their kids were in trouble and then this came...**

**I would like to write a second chapter this time from the parents (Easy Company's) Point of view however that is entirely down to you-if you think this is worth continuing let me know. **

**Disclaimer-Only the kids are mine, this was written purely for writing exercise-i intend no disrespect to anyone. **

**Please Read and Review **

* * *

Stealing Back Chocolate

In which Easy Company are all parents, and their children are giving them hell, Headmaster Sobel of Toccoa Lane Academy confiscates all the chocolate and the Next Generation of Easy are set to get it back.

* * *

"I cannot be mad at you" Principal Sink said to the group of muddy and wet eight year olds that were sat either dripping or shivering on his new leather couch, "I can only be grateful that you are alive and for the most part unhurt-however I have rang your parents and then they can deal with you when you arrive"

He sighed. "Tell me the story again from the beginning"

Jack Nixon-Winters sighed, he was the oldest of the rest of them and universally approved as the most sensible, he had dark hair and wide brown eyes "Well you see" he said carefully his small hands wrapped around his cup of hot chocolate his body only pausing in the shivering "It started when Headmaster Sobel confiscated the chocolate"

_"__How can he?" Daniel Lipton-Speirs demanded the shocked group of boys who were stood in the dorm room "How can he confiscate our Chocolate on the grounds that it's bad? It's written in the rules?" _

_He threw himself down on the bed as Henry Heffron-Roe and Hugo Libegott-Webster peered down from under the rack they were in to watch with wide eyes, like Jack and Danny both had dark hair and dark eyes but they were so pale it stood out in the darkness of the corner of the room they were both curled up in. _

_"__Is that it?" James Luz-Toye demanded looking heartbroken "We are just gonna let him win?" _

_Danny caught Jack's eye and they both paused. And Jack sighed, he knew the smirk that was coming onto Danny's face well. It was a smile full of evil, like the smirk Uncle Ron gave whenever someone said something bad about him and Uncle Carwood, (at that point Jack was always told to leave the room) and Jack just knew where this was going to go. _

_"__Let's steal it back" _

"So you came up with the plan to break into Headmaster Sobel's office and steal back your chocolate supplies?" Sink said already feeling a headache coming on.

"Yes Sir" Hugo piped up chomping down his mouthful of Dairy Milk as he sat on the edge of the armchair dripping wet and shivering "And it was a good plan Sir"

_The night was dark and cold the beginning of a storm forming. The Captain of the Dorm-Norman Dike was asleep when Danny peered his head round the door completely failing in his duties to keep the boys in bed past curfew. _

_He winced before widening the door before gesturing to the other boys to follow him, Jack followed him muttering under his breath how this was a dire plan but Danny ignored him, Henry and Hugo were either too excited (the latter) or too scared (the former) and then came James who was clutching a large slingshot. _

_They paused staggering out into the dark and Danny winced again as they narrowly passed the other cabins, If Mr Dike didn't catch them he was convinced that Mr Compton would. _

_This was stealth and tracking-that was what Pops called it "Always stay low Dan, that's how you don't get caught" _

_It was easy to get to Sobel's cabin. It was the largest of the lot of them and Danny bit his lip the cold cutting into his skin and making him shiver. _

_Jack paused next to him handing him the hairpin they had took from Harry Welsh (one of the older boys) desk-it had belonged to his girlfriend. _

_Hugo picked the lock with skilled accuracy, Danny would have almost been impressed as he gestured for James to load his slingshot. _

_And then the door rolled open. _

_Sobel kept the chocolate in his bedside draw which meant they had to pass the bed. _

_With a battle cry most people would be proud off he threw himself over the bed knocking Jack aside as he reached for the draw, Henry and Hugo followed shouted and grabbing as Headmaster Sobel awoke with a yell, and James threw rocks at the man narrowly missing Danny and Jack who were embroiled in keeping Sobel down while Hugo dumped the chocolate into Henry's large sack. _

_But they really didn't think that Sobel would fight back. _

_And he did. _

_Before Danny could say or do anything a hand fastened around his neck and he gasped at the sudden shock of it, Jack screamed loudly in his ears but a fist came out pushing him off the bed and into Henry who went flying into the back of the chest of draws with a cry. _

_And then the light flicked on. _

_And it was Principal Sink. _

* * *

Sink paused as Daniel finished the story feeling the mother of all migraines coming.

It hadn't looked good.

When he had been alerted to the commotion it was to see Daniel Lipton-Speirs being choked, Hugo Libegott-Webster attempting to help a bruised Henry Heffron-Roe to his feet, Jack Nixon-Winters breathing heavily while James Luz-Toye was still clutching a rock and a slingshot.

Spina the medic at the school had patched the boys up and other than a few faint bruises they had been alright but it had left Sink with the task of ringing their parents.

That had not been pretty, it was .

He had rang James parents first.

_"__Hello" _came an irritated reply that Sink thought sounded like George Luz "_Mr Luz?" _

_"__Yeah?" _

_"__This is Principal Sink from Toccoa Academy…I am afraid there has been an…incident involving your son" _

_ "__Incident?" _came the much more panicky reply "_What?" _

_"__Perhaps it would be best if you came down to the school" _he said carefully and was rewarded with an intake of breath.

"_Yeah…we'll be there as soon as we can" _and then aside before the phone clicked "_Joe get up we gotta go" _

The second call had been to Hugo's parents and that had gone down just as well as it had with James parents, he had listened as Joe Libegott screamed down the phone demanding to speak to his son until his partner had pulled the phone out of his hand and snapped that they were on their way.

The same had happened with Henry's parents although they had been much worse. Even Jack's parents had been slightly less panicky though there was some sort of tremor in Lewis Nixon's voice that made him shiver slightly.

But nothing had been worse than Daniel's parents. He had got Ronald Speirs on the phone and the man was terrifyingly silent when he confirmed they were in the car and on the way.

He paused. The boys were more or less alright (he had Sobel in the staff room far away should any parents want blood) and now he had heard the full story there was a part of him that wanted to laugh and pat the boys on the back.

Initiative and standing up for oneself was so rare in the young these days.

Whatever he was about to say next was interrupted by the slamming of the door and he looked up along with the rest of the miscreants to see Joe Toye and George Luz open the door both of them dripping wet with the rain. "Dad?" James asked peering round the chair before launching himself at his father, George caught him around the middle and Joe barely had enough time to move them to the side when the door crashed open and Joe Libegott and David Webster, Hugo moved quicker than lightening his cup of hot chocolate narrowly missing the carpet as he threw himself at David.

Sink watched as David caught his son round the middle muttering something under his breath, before breathing through his nose, the bruise on Hugo's arm might be the reason for that.

Jack and Daniels parents followed in quick concession, Lewis Nixon fixed Sink with a withering stare despite the fact that his husband was already pulling their son into a hug. Daniel's parents followed, Carwood Lipton pulled his son into a hug as Ronald Speirs swept his eyes across the room, he winced as Speirs caught sight of the hand shaped mark on his son's neck and his pupils dilated in anger.

Oops.

Edward Heffron and Eugene Roe came last and Henry smiled small and shy as his parents bent down in front of him, Heffron ruffling his hair as his other father checked his bruised face from where he had fallen.

"What the hell happened?" Speirs demanded and Sink winced. "We rescued Chocolate" Daniel said quietly.

"You had better sit down" Sink advised wishing he had some aspirin.

Indicative aside 'The Chocolate Incident' as it was known as ensured the removal of Headmaster Sobel, and Norman Dike and the changing of the contraband rules. It also ensured the day Sink wondered about retiring.

All that fuss about chocolate?

Kids.

* * *

**And if you think that this is worth something then let me know **


End file.
